Kem Gunung Raya
Kem Gunung Raya is a military base in Just Cause 2. Description It's a medium-sized base on top of a mountain. The name translates to 'Camp Great Mountain' in Malay and Indonesian, which refers to it being on said mountain. Other than the usual sabotage destructible objects, this base has 4 special SAMs, which do not count to the completion of the base. They'll shoot down any enemy aircraft after the mission "Clear Skies", which takes place here. This makes the base a good place to hide at, if the player is being pursued by a Helicopter. According to his PDA entry, Colonel Ismaryanto allows no recreation in his base and all forms of leisure are considered to be bad for morale. Men caught playing cards, smoking cigarettes or talking about things other than the tasks at hand are summarily flogged. Ismaryanto is probably a ruthless commander. Location In the middle of the Berawan Besar Mountains. It's in the Reapers territory, north of the Bandar Gunung Raya village. The base is located directly below the top of Snow Peak (Gunung Raya). Completion *4 SAM sites, which don't count towards the completion of this base and will shoot at government aircraft (after you've done the side-mission), but do count towards the total amount of SAMs destroyed. *1 Communications Mast. *4 Generators. *4 Broadcast Towers. *3 Radars. *1 Communications Outpost, directly south-east of the base. *Several Resource Items: **4 Weapon Parts. **4 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. *Colonel Ismaryanto. Vehicles *3 x SV-1003 Raider. One only shows up during Clear Skies, so normally there's two. *Maddox FVA 45. *Fengding EC14FD2. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches#Soldiers at bases spawn inside a concrete building. *This is one of the bases where soldiers can mistakenly spawn inside concrete buildings. 2 soldiers spawn in buildings and can shoot you from inside. The buildings are bullet proof from outside, but not explosion proof so use a Grenade or Triggered Explosive to kill them. They normally have Machine Guns. *The SAMs here should attack Panau Military aircraft after the mission Clear Skies, but it has been reported that a glitch can happen where the SAMs attack Rico as well as Panau Military aircraft. Trivia *This is the only place other than your strongholds where the SAMs will not fire on you. Of course, as with all strongholds, you have to complete a mission in order to "reprogram" the SAMs. *During the mission that takes place here, three SV-1003 Raiders will be in the base, as another one will spawn during the mission. This is the highest concentration of said vehicle that can ever be seen. *This is one of the few bases in the Berawan Besar Mountains to not have a GV-104 Razorback. Almost all bases in this district have one, especially in a base of this design. Gallery Just Cause 2 - Kem Gunung Raya - military base 0005.jpg Concrete guard tower (JC2).png|One of the Guard Towers of this base. Kem Gunung Raya - Overview North.jpg|The base from the north. Kem Gunung Raya - Bunkers.jpg|The bunkers in the base. Kem Gunung Raya - Entrance.jpg|The base entrance. Kem Gunung Raya - Communications Outpost.jpg|The Communications Outpost on the base. Kem Gunung Raya - Radar.jpg|One of the base Radars. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Locations